The present invention relates to decorative bottles, and particularly to an oil bubble heat convection controllable bottle device, wherein the bottom seat is placed below the bottom of a bottle, and a plurality of through holes are formed on the bottom seat so that the bottom of the bottle is not heated uniformly and thus the oil bubbles within the bottle can flow with special paths due to non-uniform heat conventions within the bottle.
In the prior art glass bottle, a hollow bottle is filled with sterile liquid and decorations. The bottom of the bottle has a heating seat. A heat source is disposed in the heating seat. The liquid in the bottle is heated by radiation and heat convection and thus the decorations flow with the convection of liquid.
Above mentioned glass bottle, as shown in FIG. 1, a two layer heat convection glass bottle has a bottle body 2 and an air-tight bottom seal cover 21. An inner bottle 7 is placed within the bottle body 2. A bottle body 2 of the inner bottle 7 is fixed to the bottom seal cover 21. Sterile liquid A and decorations B are placed between the bottle body 2 and the inner bottle 7. Sterile liquid A1 and decorations B1 are placed in the inner bottle 7. Furthermore, the inner bottle 7 has a seal plug 71 and the bottle body 2 has a seal plug 23. Moreover, the inner bottle 7 can be placed in a container 72, and the bottle body 2 is fixed on the seal cover 21 by using fixing units 222. The space between the inner bottle 7 and the bottle body 2 can not communicate to each other. The bottom seal cover 21 is made of rigid material, such as glass, instead of conventional used rubber plug so that the bottom seal cover 21 will not deform due to heat. The glass bottom seal cover 21 will not deform due to heat and heat at the lower side can be transferred to the space between the inner bottle 7 and the bottle body 2.
The liquids A and A1 may be the same or different colors, specifications and shapes. To have a preferred decorating effect, the liquids A and B have different colors and specifications. The decorations B are gold-like pieces and the liquid A1 is liquid wax. The decorations B and B1 have different colors and shapes. The bottle body 2 is placed upon an opening of the heating seat 1. A heat source is placed in the heating seat. The heat source is near the bottom seal cover 21, but not in contact with the bottom seal cover 21. The heat source heats the bottom seal cover 21 through radiation and convection. The sterile liquid in the bottle body 2 and inner bottle is unstable with a hot upper portion and a cold lower portion. Thereby, heat convection occurs. Thereby, a special decorating effect is presented. The heat source may be a candle, that is, a suspending frame is installed to the heating seat 1. A temperature-tolerable glass plate 5 is clamped on the heating seat 1 by using a clamping unit 6. A candle 3 is placed at a bottom of the suspending frame 4.
Other than gold-like pieces (made of heat-tolerable PVC), the decorations B and B1 may be made as snow-like pieces, or small light malls so as to present different visual effect.
In above mentioned prior art, since the heat is uniformly heated to the bottom of the bottle, the scenery is dull and not vivid.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an oil bubble heat convection controllable bottle device, wherein an oil bubble heat convection controllable bottle device which comprises a bottle having a hollow inner space. Sterile liquid and decorations are disposed in the inner space. A bottom of the bottle is installed with a heating seat. A. heating source is installed within the heating seat. A bottom seat is installed at a bottom of the bottle and a top of the heat source. A plurality of through holes are formed on the bottom seat; thus, the bottom of the bottle is heated uniformly. The bottom seat is made of heat-tolerable silicone. The through holes have different sizes. The bottom seat installed at the bottom of the bottle is stuck to a lower side of the bottle by heat-tolerable glue.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.